


Mia

by MonsterWhale



Category: Autophobia (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterWhale/pseuds/MonsterWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia stumbles upon a piano room, to which she returns everyday to hear a beautiful voice sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mia

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know, this is my first songfic, and really my second fic in this fandom.  
> So I don’t even know what to say for this. Man, I just really think of Mia when I listen to this song, IDK why though. AAAAANnnnd this is my first time writing a songfic, although it is super pointless, and mainly just for me practicing writing these characters, so sorry if they are at all OOC, I hope you guys enjoy.  
> P.S: Don’t worry too much about the OC they aren’t really important, I made them up like yesterday, lmao, if you do want to know please ask.  
> P.P.S: I actually keep a screw driver in my back pack, not for the reason most of your are thinking though, lol.  
> Please credit the original creator of Patchwork Staccato, x-hapilyinsane-x for the English interpretation of this song and Ghst for her characters from her comic Autophobia.  
> And OMHU sorry that I can't remember anybody's last name but Daniel's.

Mia had been rushing to her locker after school, barely making it to the metal keepsafe to bid her best friend goodbye and to pull her things out for the day. She hadn’t meant to overhear, but in her hurry, she had taken a few wrong turns in finding the school’s snack machines, landing her frozen by the sheer beauty of a voice that drifted from a cracked door down a sunlit hallway.  
“The time we spent in love  
we patched it up  
but now should we give up?  
it’s been too rough  
i haven’t got enough  
this thread, we’ll cut  
to shreds and let it fly into the wind  
untie it from the knot  
Hey, you see  
the words we uttered way back when  
that useless time we piled together then  
It’s all right here, inside this thread  
we cut it, it breaks, oh dear  
isn’t it laughable?”  
How long she had stood there, Mia would never be able to confirm, however as the door opened wider, leaving the music behind, she turned on her heel and fled. She wouldn’t be caught, listening to a song she uncharacteristically found beautiful. The next day, despite her frustrated denial and attempts of self-persuasion, she found herself outside the door, listening intently for a trill of piano, or a softly sung note. Something.  
She forced herself to step closer to the door, waiting for the voice again. She had resigned herself to the fact that maybe it was a one-time ordeal, when a small intake of breath rung through the silent hallway, Mia came to the quick realization that it wasn’t her although she gasped nearly as soon the melodious voice began singing.  
“tick, tock, tick, tock  
draw a circle  
ding dong, ding dong  
now we’ll start the game  
tick, tock, tick, tock  
connect it, release it  
ding dong, ding dong  
“well, later then”  
that’s what it whispered,  
the frayed thread to us  
you know, i think i’d like it more if you weren’t here  
‘cause i can’t change the way that things are going but  
i’m sure that someday, it won’t get that way  
although it might do, come what may”  
Mia had left that day as well, as soon as the song ended. She refused to be caught, she wasn’t sure if she was afraid that the person would be as beautiful and bright as their voice, or if she was afraid of idea of the person finding her borderline stalking.  
The next days passed in the same manner, she went through school and then staked out afterwards by the piano room.  
“Hey, can i, can i throw it all away?  
‘cause i can’t change the way that things are going but still  
maybe i’ll keep liking you that way and even though there might be pain…  
and once i noticed it  
it hurt a little bit  
Got tired quick  
it made me feel so sick  
but without this, and that  
it would be tedious and boring, right?isn’t that how it works?  
Flick tap, flick tap  
fingers, tapping  
swipe tap, swipe, tap  
Ar-t  
flick tap, flick tap  
opening, closing  
swipe, swipe, swipe, swipe  
“i hate it all”  
that’s what it mumbled,  
the loose thread to us”  
It wasn’t until the next Friday when Daniel called her out for ‘acting weird’ did she realize the after school trips were affecting more than her mindset.  
“What do you mean?” She was sure she was a bit red in the face and looked flustered, must to Daniel’s confusion.  
Daniel just smiled that smile that he always did and shrugged, “You’re acting well, like me.” He shook his head and went on his own stuttering and red-faced tirade about his beloved Louis. Mia internally found it cute, but said nothing and continued nodding at his every pause offering what little she could to the conversation. She kept her mind on his words and re-organizing her locker, until he spoke of someone who had said his one-sided relationship’ with Louis would never amount to anything. He had overheard someone talking about his business.  
“Who? I have a screwdriver in my backpack, Daniel. I am not afraid to s-”Daniel cut her off looking mildly disturbed.  
Louis was making his way over towards them and he quickly reminded her that Louis had not said it meaning it didn’t really faze him. Mia wondered how Daniel could be so brave and selfless about someone who might not even see him the same way. She waved him off and internally debated whether or not she was going to the piano room, but decided in the end it wasn’t even a debate, her legs had already decided for her and she nearly sprinted to the familiar room.  
She hardly had to wait for the music this time, as she spent so much time with Daniel that within minutes of arriving the music played. This time however the door was actually closed, leaving Mia with the muffled version of the song she had come to love. She moved closer to the door and closed her eyes none the less, basking in the piano leading the song as it climbed higher on the scale, and the chopped vocals.  
“You know, i think i’d like it more if you weren’t here  
'cause i can’t change the way that things are going but  
i’m sure that someday, it won’t get that way  
it might be lonely, come what may  
hey, can i, can i throw it all away?  
'cause i can’t change the way that things are going but still  
maybe i’ll keep liking you that way  
and even though there might be pain…  
you know, i…  
you know, i think i’d like it more if you weren’t here  
'cause i can’t change the way that things are going but  
i’m sure that someday, it will get that way  
it might be lonely, come what may  
hey, can i, can i throw it all away?  
you haven’t changed the way that things are going, so i  
guess that i should say, that from the start  
the one i loved was all myself  
tick tock, tick tock  
ding dong, ding dong  
the time we spent in love  
we patched it up  
it’s time to give it up  
it’s been too rough  
i haven’t got enough  
this thread, we’ll cut  
I wonder, is it simple just like you say?  
now can i laugh again?“  
There was something different this time, towards the end of the song, the vocals faded and were replaced my loud sobs as the piano slowly died out. Heart-wrenching wails reached higher and higher volumes, convincing her that the person believed they were alone.  
Mia scrunched her eyes shut tighter, clenching a hand near her heart, if only she knew what to do.


End file.
